User talk:Crazy-Lihkan38
For an archive go here. New Logo Hi this is the last chronicler, I noticed my logo got a little messed up when you made it the picture, I will send you a smaller version that way it will look good. I will post it here. or you can try this: Award Hey CL38,I present you with this award: Put it on your user page.You deserve it! -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hi from Crazy-Jaller88! Just a few questions that I'd like to know; How is that on the bottom of the screen you get the information, you know, listing other things simmilar? Example, you have one on your CL88 COMIX Page and it lists other comics. I think they are neat, but can't seem to find them! Please help!!! Also, how exactly did you get the backround color of your page? And, how do you get the info columns for your locations?! Thanks for your help, Crazy-Jaller88 (i forget if i named it this username or if i did it off of yours. it was a while ago i joined!) Hodoka Blog -4/29/08 I just can't wait two more days any longer. I will be posting Hodoka Blog #9 Today. Make sure to tell the other members. --Hodoka2 21:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Reply to sorry Hi Lihkan, Its okay you haven't been on in a while, I mean we all have lives to take care of.Sannse made me a b'crat too,so you don't have to worry about making another admin,although I made Hodoka2 an admin a couple of days ago. You are a great contributor to this wiki to,Lihkan.Don't give me all the credit,you've been here since this wiki was started. I hope you can continue to contribute to this wiki with me and the other editors. -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 02:34, 11 May 2008 (UTC) P.S:My hands were hurting from some lotion at the time when I was typing this,so please dismiss any spelling errors you may find. P.P.S:Sorry for removing you from Contact Sysop,I just removed you since you were inactive.No hard feelings. P.P.P.S:BioFanFic is currently up for adoption again,so I suggest you retrieve it. did you create this? this may sound like a weird question, but did you create this wiki or somethin? your the only one ive seen without a welcome note form an admin, and you are also able to make admins. so did you create or somethin? Daniel.c.c. 00:43, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Congrats -6/13/08 Congrats at winning the member spotlight. You deserve it.--Hodoka2 20:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Reply:Our Comics Sure I would be interested!I can't do the movie though,far to early for that.(I only have 2 comics right now,I kind of got off track doin them) P.S:I created an IRC channel for this wiki,you can view the guide here and login here.I'm on it right now.I'll give you op when you come on,but first you have to create your account.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 22:09, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I;m not sure what to put here the title says that because i couldnt think off what to put there, anyway, sorry to be eavesdropping, but i was on oracles discussion pageposting something when i saw what you were saying about comix. i just wanna say that i got millions of good ideas fro good stories but im more ideas than actions. i dont have the time or patience to write up tons of stories and i lack the know how and and supplies to do anything else. so if ur makin teamups for comics, i got the stories. Daniel.c.c. 23:08, 29 June 2008 (UTC) comics by daniel.c.c. a funny thing, when i read your note, i was just about to post my first comic Daniel.c.c.'s comics 1: "i like explosions" and with the comic idea things, i suggest setting up a secret way to talk that way i can share my ideas. Daniel.c.c. 19:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hi -7/4/08 Happy 4th of July.--Hodoka2 22:49, 4 July 2008 (UTC) comics stuff i think ive come up with a way to talk about the ideas secretly Daniel.c.c. 15:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) triple comics and custom kits i asked oracle to join in a triple, but havent got a reply yet, and also, some of my bionicle creations dont appear in sprite kits, and some of parts they have dont appear anywhere, probably 'cause i used some exoforce peices, i can take out some excess peices but some of them still cant be made can you help also, i dont think saying custom bionicle wikia comics would be a good name because we are only three of many, but im still stuck on a better name Daniel.c.c. 13:48, 10 July 2008 (UTC) oracle will join so when we are all ready to start we can Daniel.c.c. 19:08, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Reply to DBB Sure.Its http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=221581 (I have it in my bookmarks).-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 20:01, 13 July 2008 (UTC) HELP I just made an account but it won't accept my password! my username is Matoran.-- 13:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Can you teach me how to change my signature(four tildes) You know me. All I want to ask is how to make a new signature. ArchlordZerato-Player812 02:55, 7 September 2008 (UTC) kits i know ur workin on ur movie, which i often check for updates, but still, i asked a little while for kit help to proceed on my comics but never got a return. Daniel.c.c. 00:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Can you tell me more about Gremlin? The Archlord One of my pages 02:04, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I need a favor... I am ArchlordZerato-Player812, and as you may know, I am not an administrator. But I tried to create a Tamplate, BUT it didn't save as a Templte... it saved as a page!!!!!!!!! Can you delete it? ONE more favor... That Bionic Pirate page I wrote? Can you either delete it, or make it something really cool(io)? Thanx. If all the text from here is gold, tell me, please. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop{ } From:[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|The Archlord]] 22:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) PS what is coding? Recruting I am here to try and recruit you for the Bionicle wiki, You can use your current user name and everything there too. I have been looking for someone like you since the LD760 catastrophy. you remind me of him allot. Create a talk page as soon as you get there. and when you do tell me on my talk page. Just search; ''User talk:Bramman for my talk page http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DANSKA??? What is Danska's image builder?(Did I spell it right?)Can you tell me how to get it? If it's a website can you tell me the adress? [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop{ } From:[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|The Archlord]] My First Story }}} 00:40, 29 October 2008 (UTC) P.S.Hey do you want to join my club? The Archlord's Troop? Apply for adminship Hey, where can I apply for adminship? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to ''me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:37, 30 October 2008 (UTC) thanks gee thank for editing on one of my articles!i am the pacifier guy! RE: Join Comic Land Story That comic land story is a good idea. However, I'm not sure if the Creator would be ok with it. (I think it's The Oracle's.) If you ask hom(or her) he(or she) is okay with it, I agree we should start. Your comics are awesome, so you could probably make some sort of comic or youtube video for it. Anyway, I'm up for it. Head of the Troop- Oh, okay. Let's get started. Tell me yor ideas, 'cause I don't know aanything about the storyline there. Head of the troop- [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's TroopOBAMA SHALL WIN! 00:45, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Troop User Positions? :As the Wikia sprite and image expert, you would make a good Image Master for the Troop!! Also, you can be the first BP Recruiter (Bionclepedia Recruiter). If you contribute enough, there has not been as spot for CBBP Recruiter(Custom Bionicles and Bioniclepedia Recruiter). Two positions may be hard, so if you only take one that's okay. I really need positions, and as an Admin you would be a good start!!! IDEA!!!!! :I was thinking that CL38 Productions/v2 could team up with the Archlord's Troop and Gremlin, if there are more members to CL38 Productions. If not you can start that. I asked Oracle and I said that the three of us can all decide on a name. :Do you think this is a good idea? IDEAS *Members from the team up could all be members of the three groups if they join that way. *You can join if you are in one of the groups if ou request it. *Any user positions from the three groups remain in affect. For example, someone that is a CBBP Recruiter in The Archlord's Troop that is another position in say Gremlin keeps both positions when he joins, but cannot recruit a member into Gremlin unless they have further permition. :This could greatly help the Wikia recruit members, create articles, and clean it up. :What do you think? Well... :There already is a Custom Bionicles ''Inc. and The Oracle responded saying that we could just help each other out. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] Template Contests If you look on the Troop page, there are two template contests: invite and member award. Could you help and join? I haven't gotten any entries yet, and you are very good at making templates and images. Could you please join the contest? Tell me whether you can or can't; if you don't have the time. Thanks; ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay, well first you gotta choose Invite or Member Award. They have to be bold and have no box# shortcut. Also, you may use any images of your choice, as long as you have permission from the Copyright holder; unless it's your image(s). ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:42, 4 December 2008 (UTC) P.S.There are links to the contests on the Troop page. Follow to the one you would like to join, and post the template on their talk pages. hello! Hi, I just joined this wiki. It sounds like a great site, and i hope to stay. My intrest in bionicle started when i watched the first movie. I watched it over and over and over... and i even wrote myself into the story. That is what 'Mask of Light' on here is about. But, then, the company came out with the new bionicles, and while I get a happy feeling when I watch mask of light, whenever I see the new stuff, I feel uneasy. So, don't anybody feel bad if I don't edit or even veiw certain wikis. Thats the whole reason why I stay OFF bioniclepedia :( Anyway, look at my article! Tell me what you think! ^^ I am taking it slow since the actual story is 38 pages on microsoft word, and the text is in size 12. Yep, its big! :D anyway, thankies! Old Story Bionicle Fan 22:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) (ps: I cant figure out how to make a talk page so dont go there) hey, I agree with you. The 2001-2004 bionicle is great. I wouldn't know whether the other stories are good at all because if I even glance at a piece of it, such as the fact that 'takua is an ahv-matoran' or 'Although long thought to be a Ta-Matoran, Takua never really fit in; in truth he was an Av-Matoran with the element of light. He came to Metru Nui from the Universe Core during the Time Slip. He was disguised as a Ta-Matoran (to hide him from the Brotherhood of Makuta, who feared what light could do to shadow) and ran a small side business trading souvenirs from different Metru.' indeed.... Takua is my favorite charactor... and when i read things that dont make sense, i get rather uncomfortable... thus why I stay away from the newer bionicles... :( But I personaly like Mask of Light the most. Please, if do happen to read my stories, please let me know if im full of myself in my stories. I try not to. and perhaps you could help my uncomforts a bit? --Old Story Bionicle Fan 00:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) : ( oh..... I JUST CANNOT LOOK AT THE ARTICLE ON TAKUA/TAKANUVA ANY LONGER (is confused, heartbroken, creeped out, and many other feelings for which i have no word for ,'_',) , , sigh... When I read these things it seems like the whole unity duty destiny thing is ruined... --Old Story Bionicle Fan 00:09, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Yay! Thanks, Its great to find someone who agrees with me for a change. I actually liked takanuva... until they fired c. a. hapka... anyway, i saw your comics. funny! and better than i can do. I can tell you did it on the computer, which i suck at. im better at doing things by hand. at the moment i specialize in rahkshi. speaking of rahkshi, since i have finished 'Mask of Light', i released a page as a sneak page of my new story: 'Friend or Foe'. It is 'The Drama of Kaman Island'. check it out! and i still need to do some work on the mask of light one to make it easier to read. maybe i should redo it in smaller sections as chapters... and i plan to add some pictures on here soon. drawings, and a picture of a 'rahkshi matoran' with a light bulb on his head. yep, those are in my story. anyway, im really enjoying this site! see ya! Old Story Bionicle Fan 03:44, 12 December 2008 (UTC) (Is very ticked... Not at you... But enough to want to leave...) I am having problems with an admin on this site. I title my story Bionicle Prophesies: My First Adventure: Mask of Light: Chapter (#): (chapter name) (^ series )(^ Story name )(^what its modeled after) Now, take a look at this and tell me what you think. as for me, when he keeps changing it to 'Mask of Life' and keeps changing all this, it makes me wanna do two things: 1: make a freewebs site and post my story there and provide a link or... 2: leave immediately and not come back, for the sake of my other articles I am well aware of the concept of rude admins. i am not saying that The Oracle23 is a rude admin, but he never answers my talks, and i dont respond well to rude admins... if he changes another article out of just editing it, i swear... Old Story Bionicle Fan 04:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Logo Crazy-Lihkan, I was wondering, are you in charge of the logo contest? I've made a logo, but I can't upload it in .png. Only .jpg. Can we upload it in .jpg? Also, how did you create that .gif logo?-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 04:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Do you want to be... . I think that's right... }} Pwerpoint animations :Is it possible to get a powerpoint presentation into a GIF animation? [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 03:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::Do you know any sources in which I can do that? [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 17:53, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know f I have that program, can you animate an image for me; just a minute while I find it... [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 18:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Here it is: :I got the animation down good on powerpoint, but it didn't work when I uploaded it. Believe it or not, I started wikiing in late July or early august. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 18:04, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::::The the green spot should appear first, then flash bulb as moving in random directions. As it's moving, the red spots should be flashing, then dissapering. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 18:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Animation Hi! I saw that you make animations. Could you do one for me? I have the slides here. I tested them on Windows movie maker and it works if you play each slide for 0.13 seconds each. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 01:06, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Some of the slides need to be used twice for it to work. Once #20 is played, then it goes 19, 18, 17, etc, all the way back to #2. I could try to make the all the same size, and upload them again. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 01:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I fixed the slides, so they should work now. They are still here. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 05:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Mannu Atukalitib's back, in an account called Mannu. He's just called me an idiot on my talk page... it's gotta be him! [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 22:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Your Game! I just wanted to say I like your game... KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!!!!! -Makuta Kaper 3:19 pm, January 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes! I would like to guest star!I'm making a sprite right now!Thanks for the link! -Makuta Kaper 3:40 pm, January 6, 2008 2009 (UTC) Re: Guest starring Sure!!! I'd like to guest star. I have already downloaded and played your demo, and I think it's pretty cool. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 23:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) games i came up with a genius idea! make a custombionicle game! take the characters from a bunch of comics, like all of them, and put them in a mmorpg kind of game! we could create random events like having oyurs truly appear when your on comic land and...well...read my first comic. there could be character battling, side choosing, cool moves. itd be hard but cool. imagine sintaro blowing someone away with his wind staff, colosuss blowing people to smithereens, and basically everyone throwing elements around. plus the comic makers who arent also really one of their charatcers could make special appearances for special events adn things. and we could put in other characters with no real ability to run shops and be citizens all around the world. and, on the surface, we could put in something quite amusing involving mata nui. also there could be a feature where you could collect tools weapons masks etc. from everyones stories and also a build your own legend feature for creating and naming new people who could start off as one thing and go through a whole life in our crazy bionicle worlds going from a matoran to a toa to a turaga or something. it would be very massive and hard to make but would be so awesome. also it would help people better understand each others stories bey observing the characters capabilities in a realistic way. the ifghting couldnt be turned based since that wouldnt be realistic which would increase the creation difficulty but if we coul make a game like i envision, it would be the biggest bionicle based game in history for a long time. Daniel.c.c. 04:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ps sorry i wrote so much Can I? Can I have my creation Render guest star in the game.Please?!He's on the "Editor's Pick" and he's popular.It would make your game more popular! -Makuta Kaper 11:12 am, January 10, 2009 (UTC) Spritesheet I finished the spritesheet for my guest star. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 01:35, 11 January 2009 (UTC) re: games i know it would take a long time and a lot of work and though about the permission issue and everyhing but its just an idea and besides, like i said, it would help people undestand others creations capabilities adn stuff, also it would be awesome and help peoples stories and character be better known and better visualized so who wouldnt want their characters in it. Daniel.c.c. 04:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hello, after the meeting! Hello again, CL. Just telling you about my process. First of all, the MoC Contest is now back, and you're one of the judges, so why wont you go and vote! The Chronicle Award contest will start later. And about the Bzp topic, I have PMed a forum leader about it. If he approves it, I'll be able to create the topic. And I have a proposal to you about it... could you help me manage it then? Oh, and that game of yours... please feel free to use the Toa of Sound. You may create his looks and then it can be posted on the article. Nothing else... --Toatapio Nuva 07:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Poll Well, I've found that whenever I vote it takes about a day to load up, and the Troop ''tries to do stuff. ^^ ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:20, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Spritesheet 2 Here is my spritesheet.Note:Render has 3 clawed feet and has a gray Vezok spine. Makuta Kaper 7:33 pm, January 14, 2009 (UTC) RE:Numbering glitch I don't see repeating numbers...what you showed me was "1, 2, 3, 4"...not repeating 1s. Maybe clear your cache?http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 21:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Follow this. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) A Tie Don't take this the wrong way but "Conqueror" isn't going to win.He only has 1 vote and the other users aren't voting for him.Pokermask and the Archlord voted for Vavakx, but me and Kuhrii voted against them.It's up to Krakana and Hodoka.Your vote determines the winner.You don't have too vote for either Krakana or Hodoka, but then we'll have a tie.Your call. 4:23 pm, January 19, 2009 (UTC) RE:New Olmak I'll do it. :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:21, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Done, the code is .http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::PS, I'll be adding it to your page because I remember you being one too. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) RE:MoC Whiz You can make something similiar to it.And also, How's your game coming? 5:52 pm, January 27, 2009 (UTC) Moving I haven't voted because it said "the Board of Trustees will vote on the matter.I'm not on it.Am I still aloud to vote? Re:New HT Articles Sure, feel free to make HT Articles. And at the end of every page, put . That way the articles will get a navigation template and the right categorization. So go ahead, make some articles. And see you at the meeting! --Toatapio Nuva 18:14, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Yes! I'll do it!Could I have a black and red guitar?And also, are we going to be matoran and Toa?I will make my sprites when you answer.Also, could Ids5621 join us?I haven't asked him yet, but I will if you let me. Matoran I'd like a black and red electric guitar.Here is my sprite. hi I saw yer ad and i woz intrested. I would like a gold fender guitar plez. 17:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Assistance? Well, looks like Osmiumap fixed the problem. I have had truoble before with that same anonymous user. He has deleted information from my pages. Let's hope that the move of this wiki will get him out of here. By the way, do you know when the move is? I've asked Seth, but he hasn't answered. Do you have any clue of when this will move? --Toatapio Nuva 04:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) That Devious Club Will you join??? You are a great custom bioncles user. Color is green ok? Member template take a look TakaNordas 4 Help Noticed your talk page could use this! DCTG help How can i pass this? Thank you for your time. serpent serpent is awsome [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 15:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) GIF How do u make GIF files? invited your invited to my MoC contest! KopakaMata97 MoC Contest --Kopakamata97 18:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) P. S. Spread the word! assistance can you make a chart for Death egg? I can't figure thast out. 1300796803 01:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) custom kits sorry to be a pest but i could really use a custom kit for characters like colosuss who is not made of bionicle parts for the most part, ive asked b4 but never gotten a response. thank you Daniel.c.c. 15:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) also ive come up with an idea for the multiperson comics, lets make it like a tv show. like the surreal life or watever. where u have a bunch of comic ppl forced into one house and base the name off of that. Daniel.c.c. 13:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) i wasnt suggesting starting instantly, and how do ppl even make the kits? i mean if i knew how that was done id be able to make one for colosuss. Daniel.c.c. 14:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) is it all in paint? Daniel.c.c. 14:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) itll be hard but i should be able to build him from scratch Daniel.c.c. 14:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) he doesnt look right but i made a colosuss using a piraka body, homade feet adn a homemade head. Daniel.c.c. 15:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey man, I have talked to you in a while.How are things going?Are you almost done with that game you were making? or any one is welcome ive said so on my pages a few minutes ago that any one can guest star or perm guest star in my comics but i wanted to tell you 'cause i dont even know if anyone reads my comics. anyway,if u want to appear u can Daniel.c.c. 19:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) quick may I have a sprite of kalmah and kopaka? please? daniel.c.c.'s comics movie i was thinking of making a movie and maybe a trailer, if i made the comics would you animae it for me? it'd take me months toget all the comics done so that'd be planty of time to work on your own stuff, although, i could use kits for some of my characters if you have the time. and like the game idea, i pictured he movie on the big scale, make it like the canon movies in quality it would be amazing. of course that'd never happen Daniel.c.c. 16:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) well if i make a long enough comic strip would u be able to turn ti into a movie? Daniel.c.c. 16:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC)